


Origin of the Maidens

by DarthSuki



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Spoilers, Volume 6 Episode 3 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 13:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16599107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthSuki/pseuds/DarthSuki
Summary: A small drabble for how the first maidens might have came to be.





	Origin of the Maidens

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a request on my RWBY writing blog. If you would like to submit a request or check out my other related work, [go check it out here!](https://rwbywritings.tumblr.com/)

She wakes to being shaken, rather violently at that. When the girl comes to consciousness, she realizes the person standing beside her bed is her eldest sister.

“Summer,” the youngest bemoans as she tries to turn away from frantic hands. “It’s too late. I’m tired.”

But her sister is insistent, shaking her even harder.

“You have to wake up!” Her voice sounds hushed, but terrified. “We need to leave.”

It’s not clear what is driving the fear in the eldest’s voice, but Spring finally relents, following her sisters hands as she tugs her off the bed and onto her feet. The floor is so cold against bare toes, Spring almost shivers and glances about the room to find that her other two siblings are also awake and dressing themselves. 

After the drops of sleep are blinked away, Spring finally notices not only is Summer fully dressed, but that their father is in the room with them. He dressed as well, a coat pulled over his shoulders and his staff in-hand that he only carries when he leaves the castle. It’s the one he fights monsters with.

“Daddy,” Spring says after a moment, stepping towards him as he’s kneeling beside Fall and Winter, trying to help them get their dresses over their heads. “What’s going on? Where….Where are we going?”

“Don’t worry about that right now darling,” her father says, sweet as can be, but Spring doesn’t miss the flash of worry in his eyes as he speaks. “Summer, help your sister get dressed; we need to  _hurry_.”

Summer, the ever so responsible oldest of the four, nods and takes Spring’s hand without a word to drag her to their shared dresser.

Not one of the girls say a word after that. They’re all terrified, following the gentle but serious tone in their father’s words when he tells them to hurry, to grab nothing but their most precious things to carry with them. Spring takes the moment to grab her stuffed puppy, Toto, grabs her elder sisters hand and doesn’t let go.

One of them breaks the silence by asking where their mother is. 

Their father doesn’t answer.

As the four of them finish dressing, they are gently ushered from their bedroom and down one of the halls. After a few minutes of walking, it’s clear that they’re leaving the castle.

“Where’s mommy?” Spring eventually asks, too worried to let her sisters shush her question. “Is she hurt? We need to look for her–where’s mommy?”

Their father still doesn’t answer. Spring feels tears begin to pool in the corners of her eyes as she tightens her hand on Summer’s, trying to keep up with the fast pace that the others have set.

They move down another hall; they’re almost to the main entrance, only having to step through the grand hall and then…

Spring turns her head as they enter it. She can’t help but let out a joyous cry when she sees her mother standing at the other end.

“Mommy!” She yells, about ready to run forward if it wasn’t for Summer’s hand holding her back.

Their mother turns at the sound of Spring’s voice, her eyes glancing over them before ultimately shooting up to glare at their father.

None of the girls could ever recall seeing her look so mad, they couldn’t even remember a time when their parents had screamed so loudly, spoke of things that not one of them could understand.

Spring started to cry as their father told the girls to get away.

The final moments were a blur of lights and sounds, a moment of pain and then–

Then nothing.

It was as if the entire world didn’t exist. Spring opened her eyes and saw darkness, felt darkness, and she heard no response when she started to scream for her sisters.

It was an eternity and a moment, all at once; Spring couldn’t begin to understand what had happened to her no more than where she is now.

And then, as quickly as she had been dropped into darkness–

a woman opens up her eyes. As if pulled from a nightmare, she looks about her room in a lingering terror that she can’t understand. For a moment she remembers flashes of things she’s never seen, names she’s never heard, a sadness and guilt that she’d never once felt.

She takes a moment to get out of bed and wander towards her window. She moves to open it, but the sight of her reflection stills her entirely.

Her eyes.

They burn.

Though she’s yet to realize it, they burn with the power of the first Spring maiden. Elsewhere in the world, three other young women wake or come to realize the same change–

Just as a mother mourns over the loss of her daughters and the betrayal of her love.


End file.
